wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Body
The Body ''' is the 22nd episode of TV Series 2. In the episode, The Wiggles teach about parts of the body, exercise and getting fit. Songs # Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes # Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Pirate Muscle Song Plot '''NOTE: This synopsis reflects the 21-minute version. The Wiggles are riding in the Big Red Car when the car stops and falls asleep. The car is too tired to go on. The Wiggles remark about how the car needs to rest and eat properly. Since it's a Wiggle car, it doesn't run on ordinary car fuel but a good tune. *'Song 1': "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" (from Toot Toot!) Captain Feathersword and the pirate crew are marching around. Captain remarks that his pirates need to be stronger. The pirates deny that, so Captain feels their muscles. He also dares them to blow him down, but they can't. He scolds the pirates some more saying that if they don't shape up they'll be like a lazy dog like Wags. Wags, after hearing several insults about him being lazy, can't take it anymore and blows the Captain and his crew into the sea. *'Song 2': "Wags The Dog He Likes To Tango" (from Toot Toot!) Captain Feathersword and Wags are walking when they realize they've exchanged voices. They're on Each Other's Voices Street. Wags takes this opportunity to sing. The Wiggles arrive at Wags' house where Dorothy and Wags are getting ready to watch the Fiona Fitbelly show. The Wiggles talk about how important exercise is. Dorothy mentions it's good for your blood. Eating properly is important too. Each Wiggle checks that their brain power is good by doing some simple math (1+1=2, 2+2=4, etc.). They watch the Fiona Fitbelly show. Afterwards, all the Wiggles collapse. Dorothy remarks that too much exercise will make you tired so don't overdo it. She gets everyone to wake up the Wiggles so they can perform their next tune, which also has Dorothy in it! *'Song 3': "Romp Bomp A Stomp" (from The Wiggly Big Show) The Wiggles are outside. Murray remarks why wasn't Wags called a "quadrapus". The other Wiggles look at him funny. Murray continues with his logic about humans being a "duopus". Before the other Wiggles write him off as crazy, Murray explains that Henry is an octopus; octo meaning "eight", and that "quadro" is Latin for "four". The other Wiggles start to understand. The pirate crew has been exercising and now they are much stronger. They do a pirate dance and the whole gang gets involved. Trivia *It's currently unknown what was changed from the original GMTV version, as the 21-minute version is what was rerun and released on home video in all countries (including the TV Series 2 Collector's Edition and HiT Favorites: Active Collection). * An instrumental track of Get Ready To Wiggle is played on Fiona Fitbelly's Exercise Show. Gallery See here Transcript See here Gallery See here Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Captain Feathersword Category:Episodes focused on Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Episodes focused on Wags the Dog